


I Belong To You

by ReplicantDeviancy



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hanzo and Kuai Liang are just so in love, M/M, Nothing explicit, boys cuddling, implications of sex, subscorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReplicantDeviancy/pseuds/ReplicantDeviancy
Summary: Small, quiet confessions of affection and adoration between two former rivals, now hopelessly in love. Essentially, two ridiculous old men in ninja/assassin love.This began as a small drabble for a friend on Tumblr, but it turned out really cute.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	I Belong To You

“My heart and body belong to you.” Tender words which spilled tepid and pure from warm lips caressed beneath his lightly lingering fingertips, smiling lazily. The breath which escaped them ghosting like mist through lean, strong digits, banishing the cold from the point of contact. Through half lidded eyes heavied with exquisite lethargy Kuai Liang took in every small detail every hard line and minute curve of muscle, bone and affection that carved out his lover’s silhouette, skin sun-kissed, bare and smooth beneath his touch. The visage that, upon each and every viewing, caused his heart to quicken and a kind of peacefulness to settle over his mind. Hanzo pressed slow, sluggish kisses to his fingertips and the cryomancer’s own languid expression only grew fonder. There was beauty in this simplistic moment, a sensation of being utterly complete and wholly paradisaical in the company of another whose heart beat in time with his own. Gentle undulations of oceans waves in his veins, starlight quiet and pious in his eyes, he watched with peaceful reverence. Where once only the howling chill of the tundra carried him upon it’s winds, he was adrift in a timeless sea and Hanzo Hasashi was the gentle shore, beckoning him home and into his arms.

No words were spoken for a long time following the faint, lucid break from comfortable silence, and none needed be. To lie here for an undetermined extent, lost in the firelight that was his lovers eyes, Kuai Liang felt as though he were a stellar object irrevocably bound in the unwavering orbit of Hanzo’s magnanimous, giving flame and he was luxuriated of his helplessness to his gravitational pull. Fingers glided over sharp cheekbone gently softened with age, the meager fullness of flesh seated upon the steep contours a welcome addition, one different yet familiar from the spectral visage of his youth. Hanzo was a marvel for the senses, a wayward thing no longer bound by death and he aged with a gracefulness poets fawned over. The cryomancers touch lingered briefly before sinking greedily into onyx silk, digits sifting through the long strands, teased by the subtle heat there. Hanzo’s hand which had rested indolent against his side meandered slow and languidly to fold against the cinched hardness of his waist and Kuai Liang was overtaken with the desire to close their distance.

Lips met, kisses soft and open-mouthed, fluid in their motions without the necessity of coordination, for they existed as one, a single entity within two bodies, a perfect amalgamation of entirety. The concept of a soul’s mate had never garnered much weight to the cryomancer before this man, his youth spent in isolation from humanity, from emotion. When first the star-crossed pair had met, Kuai Liang was no less a spectre than his future beloved, for he had walked through corporeality as a ghost along the frozen graveyard of the icy tundra, never knowing of warmth and the beauties of intimacy. But Hanzo had brought him to life, filled him with color and bathed him in warmth. He was the morning to his tranquil night, the fire to his ice. He was air to starved lungs and Kuai Liang breathed him now, quiet and trembling with a fragility never shown but always felt when saturated in the amber sunrise of Hanzo’s kiss.

Weight shifted, the older man’s body pressed to his own, and Hanzo drew nearer, partially atop his form and Kuai Liang let himself submit completely as he was encaptured, encompassed by warmth and settled into the plush give of the bedsheets and pillows below. Limbs tangled, intimacy only separated by the thin cloth of the sheets, the cryomancer’s lingering chill was slowly being banished by the heat and solid weight above him. Arms thrown loosely about the older man’s body, he enjoyed the subtle undulations of rippling muscle beneath his touch. He could feel Hanzo’s hands roaming over his body, stealing away the frail cold and staining him with warmth. He was becoming dizzy, drunk off of the sensations, of the abundance of incalescence which permeated his being, drenched his addled brain and left him feverish.

Adrift in the oceanic tide once more, he felt a stirring inside his gut, a churning of warmth which tingled like the fluttering of wings and centered between thighs which part without coercion, secretly eager and welcoming. Starved of air yet reluctant to cease even for a moment, as his lover pulled back that meager breadth their gazes met and all was equilibrium, a balance of duplicity set alight amidst the waves. Kuai Liang drew a trembling breath and released it in a whisper. “One more time, Hanzo?” The expression which spread across the ninja’s visage could not be described as a mere smile, for it was so much more than that. An embodiment of adoration, of love and tenderness the likes of which he once felt had been long lost, never to be found again. But it had been here all along, trapped in the eyes of a once-stranger, now known to him far better than he knew his own heart.

Hanzo Hasashi was love and Kuai Liang the honeyed summer which nurtured his guided flames. “You never learn.” A hand upon his cheek, a thumb smoothed lightly over pale olive, careful yet bold as it traced a small section of that all too prominent scar. A blemish which left him marred but no less beautiful. Kuai Liang was undeniably alluring, a rarity the likes of which Hanzo had witnessed in none other save for this single person, pure and deadly as the element of his craft. The cryomancer left him bewitched, and his heart soared as a breathy noise, so nearly a chuckle, escaped his mouth while lips quirked fondly upwards.

“A man’s never too old to learn.” A hum of amusement warmth in his throat, Hanzo was guided forwards once more, as if by an invisible force, wholly transfixed by the timid want within his lover’s eyes. Kisses trailed the expanse of that pale throat, muscles slowly becoming taught as back arched and Adams apple bobbed thickly in response to his ministrations. His touch traveled lower and drew a shivering gasp from the cryomancer. Their eyes met, lips touched, lazy and eager in their softness. They could take their time. They had that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a critique or comments if you enjoyed this small piece of work. I thrive off of constructive criticism. If you're interested in more from this fandom, follow me on tumblr @ ephemeralkryonics or everburningembers! I might take drabble requests in the future.


End file.
